Pains and love
by Miss D'Cute
Summary: My first piece of work. Edward cullen is a psychatrist in the small town of forks. What happens when one day Bella swan, a new patient turns up.. Wil l edward b able to save her? Will she b what she was? Follow them in their journey of overcoming pain n falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

Ah! A monday morning. WORK.

Edward got off his bed. The cool Forks wind hit his face making him want to go back to bed, slide back into the covers but then he thought of his patients, the ones who needed Dr Edward Cullen around. Smiling he stripped his clothes off and steeped under the shower. The hot water relaxed his muscles. Today he had chosen a simple dark green shirt to wear with a pair of black jeans. Downstairs he could hear disturbance in the kitchen. ' Esme' he thought and collecting his work stuff went downstairs.

The smell of bacon and eggs made his stomach growl. Esme wan not only the best cook in the world but also a wonderful and caring mother.

" Good morning Doctors" she greeted Edward and Carlisle as they entered into the kitchen. Breakfast was silent and wonderful except Alice's constant blabbering abouy some new project of hers. She was a 'slowly becoming popular' fashion designer in town. Inspire of her bubbly nature which Edward often thought to be irritating, he loved his sister dearly. Same was for Rosalie. She was quite but could get really mean. She owned a baby care centre.

Finishing his breakfast and with the usual goodbyes and see you laters he stepped out of his his grand house. Esme ofcourse had designed it.

He got his volvo out and drove out. He drove fast. He had to reach the hospital soon. A new patient was supposed to arrive that day. It was some girl. He wondered what her problem was. Being a psychayrist he had seen people with

variety of problems. As he drove into the parking lot, He checked his phone to see a text from his secretary Angela.

' Isabella Swan, The New Patient Has Arrived'


	2. Chapter 2 : Meet the Swans

" Isabella swan? Dr cullen is in"

Angela called Bella in. She had a bunch of four by her side. Caring. Edward thought.

Then a look at the girl. He felt the Earth trembling. Finding it impossible to look away he studied her features. Brown eyes. Brown curls cascading down to her waist. How can someone so beautiful so fragile turn up in the office of a psychatrist? He could not think of the girl of having any problem. He unwillingly tore his eyes away from the angel to take a look at her family. A worried man probably in his 40s. Edward assumed him to be Isabella's father. A worried woman probably the mother stood next to him. A tall well built guy stood next to her..n another blond guy too. 'Brothers' thought Edward.

Angela ushered them into office . Although she had tried to lessen the number of people entering, her efforts had not turned out to be fruitful.

" Dr Cullen?" The hunk guy looked at me with questioning eyes. I nodded.

" I am Emmett, this is Jasper" pointing the blond guy. "We are Bella's Brothers. Her parents introduced themselves as Charlie and Renee Swan

" And this is Be... Isabella"

"Hello Isabella" Edward stood up and moved forward but Bella cringed away. Muttering something she hid herself in her big brother, Emmet's chest. He shoot an apologetic look at Edward.

After giving him a comforting look, Edward motioned them to sit.

He wanted to know everything from scratch. He wanted to take away the pain that had taken root in Isabella's eyes. He wanted to make everything okay again. He just wished he cold take her in his arms and erase the pain. He wanted to ki..."Dr cullen?" His thoughts of Isabella were interrupted by Emmett.

'oh god! He must be thinking of me as a psycho' Edward thought to himself.

"Mr Swan, could you please take Isabella out so that I understand the situation better by talking to your wife about it? "

"Dr cullen, I don't think you should go into details right now..."

" Believe me Charlie. The solution I provide wil be better if I understand the problem better"

Edward had convinced Charlie with just those words. Probably Carlisle's suggestion of 'use first names when serious' really could see it in Charlies eyes as he took Isabella out of the room.

" So Mrs. Swan..." Edward looked at her.

She shifted in a more comfortable position. From the corner of his eyes Edward could see Emmett and Jasper shift uncomfortably in their seats. What could have happened to make even a brother feel so uncomfortable?

Edward concentrated as Renee started.

" It all started 8 years ago Dr Cullen. 8 years and my daughter has still not recovered"


	3. Chapter 3: Hurt

Chapter 3: Hurt

Bella

" Wake up bella... You have to see someone today" Renee called out before I got out of bed.

My brothers: Emmet and Jasper with Charlie, my dad, were waiting downstairs. We had our brakfast in complete silence.

And then we were in Charlies big car. I looked out of the window to see trees and buildings race in the direction opposite to the direction in which we were moving .Soon we had pulled into a parking lot. Uugh... A white building.. It had been forever since Renee and charlie and emm and jazz had been visiting the hospital. FOR YOUR DAMN SAKE BELLA. I had convinced myself that it was fruitless. But convincing them was out of my way. I couldn't be cured. People whom I had loved in my earlier life and some whom I had not had made sure of that.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N First Of All. Sorry For THe Delay. Second.. An Early Chappy Isnt It? But Who Is Complaining? :P

I Would Like To Thank All People Who Reviewed AlertEd Or Favourited The Story. You Guys Keep Me Writing

Thanks To singingcaro :), greeneyes8, latnaintheblood ;) And . U People Are AdOrable!

Soo Here We Go

Chapter 4: The impossible doctor

Bella.

The hospitals were same. This was no exception.

Doctors were always the same. He was an exception.

We entered into the hospital. It had the same smell... Some idiot cleaning agent and medicines I thought to myself.

Dad walked into the reception area to confirm my appointment or something, clearly giving me time to look around. If it wouldnt have been for em and jazz with us I could have easily fooled Renee and loitred around but the present situation was.. Umm... Difficult? Not a good word to think of bells.. Ok so the situatiin was definitely not th... My thoughts were interrupted by Emm taking my hand. Yeah soo ' TIME TO MEET THE DOC BELLA'

It would be another idiot.

Another peeson in my list of 'whom all I hate'.

I looked at emmett.

" Emm?"

" yeah bella?"

"You wont let that doc hurt me. Will you?"

" I wouldnt let anyone hurt my little sissy. N doctors dont hurt their pat... Well umm their..."

He was cut off by my dad. Charlie tiok my arm leading me towards the doctors PA's desk. There stood a girl. She was lean, olive skin, wore speaks but was pretty. She smiled at me

" Isabella?"

I barely nodded. We were told that Dr. Cullen was running late and would be arrivung soon. It wasnt even five minutes when she called my name telling the doc was in.

OKAY OKAY... FACE IT BELLA.

I stepped into the office. It smelt of flowers. Roses and jasmine. I looked up and the earth.. Wwll fell apart. There looking back at me were a pair

of beautiful green eyes. The most beautiful green I had ever seen. I decided then and there. I loved green.

The man.. Uhh.. Doctor Cullen was probably in his twenties. Twenty five maybe. I stared at him.

" Dr Cullen?" Emmett said breaking the spell. The doctor nodded. Emm introduced himself and Jazz. And then I was introduced.

" Hello Isabella" said the doctor. His voice sent shivers down my spine. I wanted to hold his hand. Feel his touch but then I snapped out of it.

HE WOULD HURT ME THE WAY OTHERS DID. HE IS A DOC BELLS HE WOULD TREAT YOU THE SAME WAY. My inner self shouted.

I hid myself in emmy's shirt.

After a while of silence . Emmett spoke again. Dr cullen had been thinking. PROBABLY HOW WEIRD YOU ARE. But then he faced charlie.

"Mr Swan, can you please take Isabella out so that I understand the situation better by talking to your wife about it? "

"Dr cullen, I don't think you should go into details right now..."

" Believe me Charlie. The solution I provide wil be better if I understand the problem better"

Dr. Cullen convinced Charlie with just those words.

Charlie took me out of the room.

The smell of roses was gone. I yearned to gi back into the room. To that angelic doctor. Probably he would cure me of whatever I had... Ugh.. All those memories. It had been 8 years. I was 14 then and even now it had been hard to forget.

Tears rolled down her face as she sobbed.

N then suddenly the pain in in her chest increased.

The fits started. I fell. Charlie Shouted. And it all blackened...

A/N

A bit longer... Than the previous.

I promise to make myself better with every update.

Please read and review. It means a lot

- love Himzz


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This one is extremely short :p

Dont hate me, the next one is right behind. A big thankyou to singingcaro, latinaintheblood,. and winstonwolfe.

Sorry chloejomellark for not updating yesterday. Sorry. N thankyou to you too.

Chapter 5 : Hurt

Life takes unexpected turns. Some make you die, while others target your soul. What happened or has kept on happening with Bella shattered my, charlies and above all her soul.

"8 years Dr Cullen. How do you expect a girl... raped at the age of fourteen, married to an abusive husband at 18, who faked loving her inspite of all her flaws... to not stay half dead? How?"


	6. Chapter 6

Like I Promised! :)

Chapter 6: Through it

Renee

I let my tears fall. No! I need to be strong for my girl. Wiping them away, I looked at Dr. Cullen. His expression was pained. It had touched his eyes.

" Bella was an adventurous girl. In a place like Seattle, it was always difficult to watch out. But if told, bella never went out alone. She was a bright student. Even at music, well she could sing wonderfully. But just one incident changed it all, my Bella would never be the same.

It was a bright and warm summer. Charlie and I had decided to take the kids for a picnic and finally, we landed a perfect sunday, who knew how black the day ahead would be. Only if.. Oh! Only if we wouldn't have gone!"

I was sobbing. Emmett had his arm around me. I didnt have the courage to speak of that day, but hadnt Dr. Cullen mentioned that he would cure my Bella. Relieve her of all the pains? Bring the old bella back? I had to speak, tell him.. I wanted my daughter to be the same again.

I composed myself again. Atleast I had managed to

" Well so we had planned for the Marks fall. It didnt take us much time to reach. In a couple of minutes, we were all set, relaxing and having fun. Laughter.. Thats all I could hear. Only if we wouldnot have laughed so much, maybe she would have suffered less. "

I was losing it all again. It was true that I had blamed all our happiness for all Bella was suffering. I had always found it true 'the more you laugh, the more life makes you cry'. But can a 14 year old child have fun enough to have the rest of her life ruined? NO.

"In a while charlie and I had accidently dozed off. Emmett and Jazz were busy in a game of monopoly, not noticing Bella slipping away, into the woods that enveloped the falls.

I was shook by Charlie, it was enough to make me come back to senses. About a feet away from me Jasper and Emmett lay, sleeping peacefully. For a minute, I admired their faces and then it struck me. "Bella!". She was nowhere to be seen.

Charlie held the position of the chief if police at seattle, she was searched for ... Everywhere. Not even a single crevice was ignored, but that night my girl was not found. Believe me Dr. Cullen, it was the worst night of my existence" Yes it was. A shiver still runs down my spine as I imagine Bella going through it.

Next morning, an officer reported to Charlie. He had found a girl in the woods. Clothes torn, looking haggard, suspected of being raped. I had gone with charlie, dreading. Praying feverently for the girl to not be my bella. But when we reached the hospital cabin, the girl lying lifeless yet living was no one else but my bella. She was staring at the ceiling. She looked as if everything was over. I could see it in her eyes. I could feel the pain.

Inspite of all of us repeatedly encouraging Bella, promising to always be there for her, she never recovered. Thinking it to be good for her, we had even persuaded her to go to school, but the decision all went wrong. She developed symptoms of disassociative identity disorder, depression and anorexia. She had lost all her beauty, grace and talents. We supported her as much as we could, but she didnt get well"

"and then he came... J..."

I stopped. Charlie was screaming outside. "Bellaaa" was all I could hear, before Dr. Cullen rushed past me.

Please Read And Review - Himzz :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: After shocks.

Edward

Deaths and seperations are a part of life.

It hurts to see your loved ones hurt. Bella wasn't even officially a patient by now... And it already hurt.

Renee started off with Bella's miseries. It hurt.

I was just a doctor, I could understand the intensity of pain that Renee must have felt. Emmett and Jasper were Bella's brothers. I could not even imagine such horrific events in Alice's or Rosalie's life, let alone pull through it. The family was, They were strong, they wanted Bella to be strong.

The word 'Giving up' was absent in their life's dictionary. And sadly it had become the first one in Bella's dictionary.

I had to, HAD to bring the old Bella back. No matter what I will little family's happiness, my Bella's happiness.

ARGH EDWARD, YOU SAID MY BELLA! SNAP OUT OF IT YOU IDIOT. SHE IS YOUR PATIENT!

Renee recited the events of 'that' day.. While I listened...

She had been raped. Brutally. I felt like smashing the paper weight on the floor. "Thinking it to be good for her, we had even persuaded her to go , but the decision all went wrong. She developed symptoms of disassociative identity disorder, depression and anorexia. She had lost all her beauty, grace and talents. We supported her as much as we could, but she didnt get well"

"and then he came... J..."

she stopped. Charlie was screaming outside. "Bellaaa" was all I heard, before getting up and rushing past Renee.

A/N: I know its too short. But the nexT Chappy WIll Be Up Today Itself. I'm Really Ill. Didn't Go To Even School Today. Bear With Me Guys Puhleez! :"(


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Edward:

The door handle felt colder than usual. With all strength I could muster I opened it.

There before me on the white tile was my bella.

Looking more pale than usual.

Charlie was kneeling down by her side trying to shake her up, as if trying to wake her up from a really bad dream, from a nightmare.

I ran to her. She was twisting on the floor, probably due to the pain.

Renee was right.

The world is mean. Its pathetic. A difficult place to live in. It's where all the happiness you've ever had has to be paid back by sorrows and miseries becoming a party of your life.

She was right. But what was this innocent beautiful girl paying for? She had not even lived half of her life! What happiness had a 14 year girl experienced to pay so heavily for? She was 22 now, yet the pains had not ceased! WHY?

I wanted to hit myself. Shout out loud at...at the entire world. But no.

I ended up shouting at a nurse who was passing through the corridor.

She rushed to the...somewhere.

Meanwhile I knelt next to bella, holding both her hands, moving them once away from her body, once in, making her breathe in and out. I kept on repeating that, constantly trying to make it as easy as possible.

Completely oblivious to my surroundings, I hadn't noticed that my eyes were constantly fixed on bella. Almost five minutes had gone by and the nurse hadn't returned.. Frith began to pour out of bella's mouth, at this point, my frustration knew no bounds. She was having a panic attack

Shit!

A panic attack for a patient in such condition, accompanied with froth and fits could be really lethal. Killing and hurting from the inside.

No way.

I picked her up in my arms, and without a single look left our right, dashed into the nearest ward. The authorities may do me something later but right now it was just bella.

Her well being is all that mattered.

A/N: hi. Sorry guys. I know how its been lately, but I'm not keeping well.

I have to visit hospitals a lot these days, feels so weak and tired.

Please read and lemme know what you think. And please right now, its getting diff to write long chappys and update frequently, but once i get better, it will b tanken care of! :)

Please review.

Love Himzz! :3


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Edward

It had been a long day. I was finally home. Esme had scolded me for being late, but knowing what had kept me at the hospital, well she was almost to tears.

Lying down to rest, I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. She was a patient and I had dealt with numerous such cases in the past. Some patients were worser than Bella, like speaking in terms of their condition... Some had come completely paralysed, unable to speak or move, on wheelchairs. But like I promised each one of my patients to make them the same old thems, even those patients had recovered and left my hospital with smiling faces and better lives waiting ahead.

Slipping into the pool of my thoughts, I remembered the events from earlier that day.

I had rushed into the nearest empty room, 107 it was, as I later noticed.

Bella had began to breathe in slow rythms. The arm artificial breathing technique had worked.

OKAY CULLEN!

Looking down, I saw her peaceful, calm face. She had fallen asleep. I had called Charlie and renee in, they needed to see their daughter.

They were ushered in, while a nurse cleaned up froth from Bella's face.

" It is going to be okay Charlie. Its better if she is let to sleep right now."

Renee was totally in a panic state.

" Can we take her home?" She asked, worry written all over her face.

" Mrs. Swan, I would suggest you to rather keep her here, however if you feel that she is going to be okay at home, even in terms of any emergency, you can take her home for decision is all yours."

I smiled at her. Patting charlie on the shoulder, I walked past him, into the room. I had felt the urge to check on Bella one last time. It was nearing 7 o' clock in the evening. It felt weird to me. I had reached the hospital late, yet it had been around 12 noon our somerhing when the family had arrived. 7 hours! Like really? It was next to unbelievable. Another thing, I had skipped lunch, Esme was going to kill me.

But then I thought about the girl who lay before me, on the disgusting white bed. She too must have not eaten, and the worst part, she didn't deserve to be here.

Pushing my frustration and boiling anger aside, I checked Bella's pulse. It was at a normal pace. Her heart rate too showed no signs of any Tachycardia or bradycardia conditions. She will be okay.

The thought was enough to relax me. Stroking her cheek somewhat lightly, I dashed out of the room.

Renee and Emmett were talking, probably deciding on whether to take Bella home our stay there itself.

Taking a closer look, I saw Emmet's eyes all red and puffy, it was difficult to see such a hunk like breaking down.

I didn't say anything to him and simply informed them of Bella's well being.

Wishing the family a good night, I rushed out of the hospital.

I neared home, one glance at my watch and I decided...Esme will be hanged for murder tomorrow.

BREATHE CULLEN

Well so Esme hadn't killed me, rather I had been served with an awesome dinner of steak and smashed potatoes.

Coming back to now, I thought about tomorrow. A new day. And ofcourse, a start with Bella healing.

I'll do it. Slipping into a deep sleep, all I dreamt or thought about was a brown eyed girl who needed me and my care.

A/N Please read and review. And I'm not getting any better. Fever! I had a blood test today. Docs detected typhoid!. Yea so may have that attached injection thingy in my hand for a few days, and that will make it diff to type, but I promise not to disappoint anyone here :)

A BIG thankyou to singingcaro, latinaintheblood, socajam, greeneyes8, lionandthelamb620, chloejomellark, beccafowlerr, cullenhale91808, winstonwolfe Twilightcr8zed and .

Thankyou people for All Your support.

Lots Of Love... Himzz :3


End file.
